Halo Effect: Combat Evolved
by Narc626
Summary: When rogue Spectre Saren attacks the UNSC colony of Eden Prime, it's up to the hyper lethal vector, Commander Shepard to stop him. However she has her work cut out for her. Saren has an army of killer machines and loyal assasins at his command. It's won't be easy, but if it was, it wouldn't be a Noble mission.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

July 3, 2554 –UNSC Charon Class Cruiser Andraste

The UNSC Andraste moved through the blackness of space. Her crew had been sent to investigate a strange energy reading that had been picked up at the edge of the Shanxi system, one of the very few outer colonies to escape the Covenants wrath. Only 2 years had passed since the fateful last battle on the Ark outside the edge of the Milky Way. Earth's greatest hero, the Master Chief had defeated the High Prophet of Truth and the Flood Gravemind with the aid of the Arbiter, Thel Vaduum. Humanity was slowly rebuilding what was lost. And it had certainly lost much. Over four hundred worlds burned by the Covenant. Almost three billion humans dead. Humanity's darkest days were during that bloody, twenty seven-year conflict.

Now the UNSC, and by extension the UEG, were scrambling to fortify and rebuild it's lost military and economic strength. And Shanxi was one of the last outer Colonies, and Fortress worlds, that were fully intact. Re-terraforming on worlds like Harvest and Reach had quickly begun. But until The Fortress world of Reach could be rebuilt, Shanxi was to be the first line of defense against outside invasion. To this end, a large garrison of UNSC military personnel was stationed at this critical frontier world to serve as a forward operating base for UNSC missions. Several UNSC vessels were also posted at Shanxi. These included the UNSC Frigates Andraste, Yorktown, Lahkota, Enterprise, Red Dawn, Cry Thunder, Montezuma, and The newly rebuilt Forward Unto Dawn. Four cruisers were also present. These were the two Marathon cruisers Enduring Freedom, and Sonic Firestorm, and two older Halcyon cruisers Thunderstruck, and Rollingstone. The final ship among the Shanxi defense fleet was the converted colony ship Spirit of Fire, which had miraculously returned to UNSC space mere month's after the end of the Human/Covenant war. Her crew, and compliment of Spartan II's, received a hero's welcome from their long journey home. After receiving some much needed repairs and upgrades, The Spirit of Fire was made The flag ship of the recovering UNSC Navy and sent to Shanxi to support patrol efforts near the edge of UNSC controlled space.

Recovery came rapidly with the aide of the Sangheilli separatists, adding eight Charon class frigates, four Marathon cruisers, one carrier, and one Super Carrier just put into construction and projected to be finished in four years.

Skip back, The Andraste was nearing the source of the energy reading. The bridge was buzz of activity as the frigate steadily closed in. Captain Anderson, a dark skinned male with darker eyes, military cut hair, and a stern face turned to the AI projector.

"How long till we're in visual range Halibel?" Anderson asked as the holographic representation of the ships AI emerged. It was the image of a dark skinned woman with messy blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a UNSC dress uniform for women.

"It should be any moment now captain." Halibel replied with a smile. "I for one am rather excited. You should really lighten up. It's not like we're going to run into another conglomerate of killer aliens or anything."

"I wish I could share you optimism Halibel." Anderson replied. "But we can't take any chances with this. I'd rather not get caught with our pants down like with the Covenant."

"As you say Captain." Halibel nodded as she turned to look out the front view port of the bridge. "Coming into visual range of energy reading…..now….. what is that?" Halibel exclaimed as the Andraste spotted a massive object floating in space. The object was at least twice the height and length of the Andraste. It resembled a massive tuning fork with two concentric rings spinning in the middle around a glowing blue core.

"Halibel, is that a Forerunner device?" Anderson asked the Ship AI.

"Negative Captain." Halibel replied. "It doesn't have any of the readings or markings associated with Forerunner technology… Captain this is from a completely different race."

"How?" Anderson asked.

"I'd say it's not that unlikely Captain. We've only ever explored our arm of the milky way." Halibel replied. "Even then it would take about a hundred more human life times to chart every world in our part of the galaxy. Maybe a thousand human life times. No telling how many other races are out there."

This was big. Captain Anderson realized. Very big. He would need to contact HighCom immediately. What Anderson had in front of him could be one of the most significant discovers since the Forerunner ruins on mars.

"Contact lord Hood." Anderson said finally. "He's going to want to know about this."

"Already done Captain" The smart AI replied. It only took a minute for a reply came back. "And Lord hood is on the line Captain."

"Captain Anderson." The image of Lord Hood appeared. "I just received your transmission. Found something have we?"

"Yes sir." Anderson replied. "Halibel queue up the images."

The images were instantly transmitted to Lord Hood. A brief look of surprise crossed the elder male as he went over the initial images.

"Captain, what am I looking at?" Hood asked after a moment.

"Not sure, we need to pull up by it to get a better reading on it." Anderson replied. "However it is confirmed it is NOT Forerunner in origin."

"If it isn't Forerunner… Then who built it?" Hood frowned as he scanned the images in front of him. "Captain. I want you to get some people on that thing if you can and start making scans of it. But proceed with caution. I don't want to find the UNSC in another Halo/flood situation, understood?"

"Understood Admiral." Anderson saluted.

"Hood out." Hood saluted back and his image vanished.

Anderson then turned to the holographic image of Halibel. He had his mission. This was going to be the most important thing Anderson did in his entire career. He just hoped it wouldn't spark another war. God he hoped there wouldn't be another war.

"Halibel, bring us to alert status and begin moving the Andraste up along side the construct. I want a team of engineers and an escort of ODST in the hangar bay and ready to launch as soon as we come along side."

"Expecting trouble Captain?" Halibel smiled coyly. She new that Anderson always moved with caution. That's what made him such a successful Captain.

"When it comes to unknown alien technology?" Anderson allowed a small smile. "I'm always expecting trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Before you wonder why, Yes Edi is already on the Normandy. It is a UNSC ship, and therefore will have always had a smart AI on board. Edi. I'm making her a Cyclops as a nod to her original appearance as a ball with a giant "eye" in the middle.

Chapter 2: Eden Prime Part 1

UNSC Prototype "Normandy" Class Prowler _**UNSC Normandy**_

En-route to Eden Prime

The UNSC's newest class of prowler, the Normandy, glided silently through the slipstream toward its final destination at Eden Prime. The Normandy's profile was very similar to the old Concord jets of the early 20th century. Its hull painted a dull black with ablative coating and light refracting panels as were common on UNSC stealth frigates. All the Normandy's systems were running at optimum ranges. It was going to be a simple shake down run to test the ships stealth systems to make sure they worked properly, At least that was the official story given when the crew boarded. Then the Turian got on. A Turian Spectre.

"So the ship is really…"  
"YES! For the love of god, YES the ship is in my control, YES Slip space is safe, and NO I will not turn off Edi just because she make you nervous!" Pilot Jeff "Joker" Marrou Shouted angrily as he looked over his shoulder at Nihlus, the Turian Spectre that had been allowed on the ship. His "official story" was that he was to be an observer on the ship to see how the UNSC operated, as a show of good will between the UNSC, and the Citadel Council.

"We are two hours out from our destination." The voice of the ships AI, Edi, came through the speakers. "Hey Spectre. Weren't you going to harass our captain and resident Spartan again?"

"HMPH!" Nihlus huffed indignantly before walking away.

"I hate that guy." Joker muttered darkly. It was Bad enough that they had to start playing nice with the Elites, in jokers opinion, with out suddenly sucking up to the citadel.

"I can see that." Edi materialized on the holoprojector next to Jokers flight chair. Edi's avatar was a round-faced young girl in her late teens. With a pseudo bowl cut that had fringes framing her face. She wore a casual dress skirt and shirt with a dark blue jacket. But that was not the striking thing about her. Edi was a Cyclops. One large, bright blue eye dominated the middle of her face. A Pencil thin uni-brow hovered above it and managed to convey her mood startlingly well. Edi cocked a crooked smile at joker, pushing a lock of dark green hair behind her ear. "Just remember, he is here as a friendly observer." Edi commented rather sarcastically.

"Oh please, only an idiot would think he's only here for that." Joker snorted.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" A female voice asked. Joker looked back at the form of the ships lone Spartan III. She wore mark VII Myjolnir armor that was a dull brown with crimson markings. The Spartan cocked her head. "Don't worry about the Turian. If he start something, I'll finish it."

"Don't doubt that Spartan." Joker smirked. "Though I half hope he does turn out to be a saboteur …You know, just so I can watch you turn him into an expensive set of luggage."

"I'd keep that toy yourself." The super soldier chuckled.

"JOKER!" Captain Anderson's voice came over the com. "Is the Commander with you?" he sounded angry. Again.

"Roger that captain." Joker replied.

"Good send her to the briefing room ASAP."

"Heads up sir, Nihlus is on his way." Joker commented.

"He's already here." Anderson replied. Joker grimaced as he cast a glance back at the Spartan III.

"You get that?" Joker asked.

"On my way." The Spartan nodded and headed off. She reached the Conference room where she saw only Nihlus. She instantly tensed up, all the ways to disarm and kill him running through her Spartan mind at a blistering pace.

"Where's captain Anderson?" She bit out coldly.

"He'll be here." The Turian replied. "I wanted a chance to talk to you alone first though. I wanted to ask you about this planet we're going to, Eden Prime." The Turian had black scales and white markings on his avian face. His race was not nearly as imposing as the nine-foot tall elites but the still struck an imposing figure. "What do you know about Eden Prime? Commander … ?"

"Sheppard B312." Sheppard replied coldly. "Garden world. One of only a few outer colonies not glassed during the Covenant war."

"Yes, the Covenant war. Still hard to believe something like that really happened. So many worlds burned to ash, but I'm getting off topic. Eden Prime is sort of a symbol for your people in the eyes of the citadel. Proof that not only can your kind colonize, but defend them as well. It's quite prosperous if I'm not mistaken. But just how safe is it really?"

"That a threat?" Sheppard took a dangerous step forward.

"Not at all. But is your species really ready for what's out there?" Nihlus replied.

"I think the fact we beat … Sir!" Sheppard snapped to attention as Cpt. Anderson entered.

"At Ease Spartan." Anderson said as he walked up to Sheppard. " I think it's about time we tell the Commander what's really going on."

"More than just a shake down run I take it." Sheppard replied. That much was obvious with the presence of Nihlus.

"Much more. Take off your helmet by the way." Anderson nodded.

"Sir?" Sheppard questioned

I don't like talking to a visor commander." Anderson replied. The Spartan Nodded and pulled off her helmet, revealing short, cropped red hair, a surprisingly young looking face covered with several scars, and fierce green eyes. Sheppard cast her eyes in Nihlus' direction, her face devoid of outward emotion. It actually unnerved the Turian Spectre to see that blank expression on a human that wasn't dead. "On Eden Prime a dig team discovered something. Prothean ruins."

"What kind?" Sheppard asked.

"As far as they know it's some kind of beacon" Anderson replied. "Most likely a data cache of some kind. No telling what information it holds. That's why Nihlus is here. To go down and accompany the Beacon back to Citadel space."

"Any Rep. from the council could have done that." Sheppard deadpanned. "There More to Nihlus being here."

"There is in fact." Anderson began. " Nihlus is here to observe you and see if you are qualified."

"Qualified sir?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"To join the Spectres." Nihlus replied. "You have all the skills necessary to be the best Spectre. That is why I put your name forward Sheppard."

"You?" Sheppard asked. "Why would a Turian want to have a human become a Spectre? And a Spartan on top of that. I killed a lot of Turians in the Contact war."

"I don't care that you're Human Sheppard." Nihlus replied. "I only care that you can get the job done." Nihlus had seen the Spartan's files. She was good. The Best. He never hated humanity like some of his people did. He recognized the tenacity in humankind. He saw the fire, the determination, and most importantly, he saw the unbreakable loyalty they had to each other. Nihlus remembered the "Contact War" as the humans called. He remembered how humanity made the Turian strike force that Invaded Shanxi suffer for every inch they took. Not even the Krogan during the rebellions a thousand years ago fought that fiercely. Yet there was Humanity and their Spartans at Shanxi, never retreating, never surrendering, never giving a single step to the Turian advances willingly. "Not only did you and a hand full of your fellow Spartans drive back a full Turian invasion at Shanxi, But you also singlehandedly fought off a Pirate and slaver invasion during the Skylian blitz. On top of that you managed to survive the Fall of Reach during your war with the Covenant, half dead."

"Sheppard." Anderson added. "You represent the best humanity has to offer. In the Last five years the UEG has managed to set up an Embassy on the citadel. We are making a lot of progress toward forming friendly relations with the council races. Opening up trade, cultural exchange, and other important steps toward real friendship."

"I assume this is good for Earth and her colonies." Sheppard commented. It was a statement, not a question.

"Indeed." Anderson replied. "If you become a Spectre it will show the galaxy, that humanity is ready to work with the rest of the races out there. Show them that we aren't just standing alone."

"Captain, why me though?" Sheppard asked, turning to Anderson. "We both know I'm not really the Best humanity has. HE was. Why not…"

"Sheppard you already know the answer to that." Anderson sighed. "The Chief was never the same after what happened on Requiem."

"Cortana." Sheppard nodded her understanding. "So what is my mission sir?"

"You and I will be working together for the next couple Missions." Nihlus answered for the Captain. "That way I can see for myself what you can do. Then I'll give my recommendation to the council."

"Captain!" Joker suddenly cut in over the COM.

"What is it Joker?" Anderson replied.

"Transmission from Eden Prime. You're going to want to see this.

Sheppard, Anderson and Nihlus turned to the terminal as it came to life.

It was a helmet cam of a UNSC marine frantically firing and what looked like a robot with a light bulb for a face. A female marine appeared on screen.

"This is gunnery Sergeant Williams to any UNSC ships in the area we are under attack by an unknown enemy …. Get down!" She suddenly knocked the soldier to the ground, where the view shifted toward an ominous black ship that looked almost like an over sized tick.

"Go back and hold… there!" Anderson ordered as the screen froze on the view of the giant ship. "Joker …. What am I looking at?" this looked bad. Very bad.

"No clue Captain. But it sounds like it's getting bad down there." Joker replied.

"Sheppard." Anderson turned to the Spartan III. "you mission just change from covert pick up to full combat op."

"Sir." Sheppard replied with a nod.

"Right now your objective is securing the Beacon for transport back to the Normandy commander." Anderson added. "I want this to be a quick in and out pick up. This will be run as a standard combat drop. You know what to do Commander. Dismissed."

"Sir!" Sheppard saluted crisply, dawned her helmet, turned and left.

"Wait, Combat drop?" Nihlus suddenly asked.

"Kaiden Romero, Jenkins. You know the drill gear up and be ready to drop in five." Sheppard ordered in the HEV drop bay of the Normandy. The three ODST snapping in to motion, securing their gear in their respective drop pods.

"You have got to be kidding me." Nihlus blanched when he found out what a "combat drop" was. " There is no way I'm going down in that thing.

"What's wrong?" Kaiden smirked under his helmet. "Afraid of jumping feet first into hell?"

"Stow the chatter." Sheppard barked. "Into your coffins and get ready for a combat drop!" Sheppard turned to Nihlus your pod is here. She led him to the furthest pod on the right.

"Are you sure about this?" Nihlus asked one more time. "Can't we just take one of your drop ships in?" He was almost pleading.

"Too slow. NOW. GET. IN." Sheppard's tone allowed for no argument. With that the Turian Spectre reluctantly stowed his weapon and got in the drop pod.

"Commander" Joker piped in over Sheppard's helmet com. "We're over the drop site. You'll need to hoof it for a little though. Drop in five seconds. Good hunting."

With that the five HEV's launched out from the underside of the Normandy and plummeted through the atmosphere to the ground far below.

Author Note: I was hoping to write the entire Eden Prime mission in one chapter. But writers block made progress very slow. SO I will begin the actual mission next chapter. I hope you enjoy my version of Mass Effect. Also I will be making some other major changes to Mass Effect cannon. Also a poll. Please review and tell me, should Nihlus live or die during the Eden Prime mission. I have a vague idea of how to work a living Nihlus in, but I also have ways to play out the original Mass Effect events. But I'm going to ask you for advise on this. So please leave me your vote in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: and so comes the third chapter, and the end of my poll. Thanks for your reviews. I'm surprised how much every one likes Nihlus in my reviews, considering he's only in the mass effect series all of ten minutes before getting killed off.

Chapter 3: Eden Prime Part 2

Eden Prime

A cool breeze blew across a small clearing lined by a small ridgeline. The green grass waving as the wind passed threw the thinly scattered trees. The Eden primes Sun was just starting to sink beneath the horizon. The perfect picture of tranquility, peace, and quiet. However the silence was suddenly shattered by a series of ground shacking boom as five HEV's slammed into the ground. With a dull bang, the pods opened, and Sheppard, with her team of ODST, immediately moved out into formation. Their weapons scanning the immediate area and finding nothing turned back to Nihlus' pod. The Turian Spectre staggered out a moment later, clearly disoriented from the drop.

"I…*huff*… Hate…*huff* those things." Nihlus gasped, attempting to get his breathing in line. He got unrestrained laughter from the three shock troopers and a mild chuckle from the Spartan III. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny." Sheppard commented as she motioned him over.

"I move faster on my own." Nihlus replied as he went to move out on his own. Before he could make it two steps though, Sheppard had grabbed the collar of his armor and turned him around.

"Not anymore." Sheppard stated, looking straight into his eyes. "You said yourself on the Normandy that you would be working with me on several missions to see for yourself what I could do. You can't do that if you take off on your own. You may have shown your skill working alone, but your part of a team now. That lone wolf stuff … stay behind."

I'm not gonna lie to you lieutenant, you're stepping into some shows the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me? I'm just glad to have Noble back up to full strength. By the way, I've read your file; even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to. I'm Glad to have your skill set, but your part of a team now. That lone wolf stuff… stays behind.

"… Ok Sheppard, we play it your way." Nihlus agreed after thinking for a minute.

"You're with me on point." Sheppard replied. "Kaidan, Romero, Jenkins, you follow up behind, five meter spread. With that the squad proceeded forward along the ridge until it curved around a cliff face and upward. Sheppard suddenly caught an unknown contact on her motion tracker. She looked over at the tree line up ahead to see several small drones appeared and fired at her.

Spartan time kicked in as time seemed to slow around the super soldier. Sheppard easily sidestepped the thin bolts of energy; drawing a bead on the hovering machine, and fired several quick bursts into each one.

"By the spirits!" Nihlus shouted in surprise as they approached the smoking wrecks that used to be drones. "I've never seen any one move or shoot like that."

"That's a Spartan for you." Jenkins boasted. "Spartans never die. No one can kill 'em. No one."

"Spartans never die huh?" Nihlus chuckled a little. "I kinda like the sound of that actually." He then turned to the path ahead. "We should keep moving. The Beacon should be just a little further this way. With luck it will still be there."

"Copy that." Sheppard nodded. "Team, on me." Sheppard commanded as the squad formed up again and advanced on a series of upturned rock formation. As they got closer several creatures popped out of cover with weapons drawn. They looked like they were machines with a single eye set into the middle of tiny heads. However they also looked vaguely organic.

"Four enemies, twelve o'clock. One hundred meters." Romero called over the helmet com. "Engaging." All three ODST jumped into action, firing tight, controlled bursts from their battle rifles at the mechanical enemies. The firefight lasted less than two minutes before the last hostile was neutralized. Nihlus cautiously walked over to one of the downed machines. He kicked it lightly with his foot to make sure it was indeed down for the count.

"By the Spirits." He muttered. "I think these are Geth." Geth here? Why? How? A swirl of questions spun in his mind.

"Geth?" Sheppard asked. "You mean the robots the Quarians built three hundred years ago?"

"Didn't they almost wipe out the Quarians too?" Jenkins asked.

"Yeah." Kaidan replied. "They are part of the UEG now. They aren't gonna be happy when they find out that the bots that ran them off of their own world are here."

"I still don't understand why you let a vagrant race like them join you." Nihlus snorted.

"They were only 'vagrants' because you forced them to be that way." Sheppard shot back icily.

"…." Nihlus wisely decided to drop the issue. "In any case the real problem is the Geth. What are they doing here? They haven't left the Perseus veil in over three hundred years. Why reappear now all of a sudden? And why are they attacking?"

"Only one way to find out." Sheppard responded. "We need to get to that beacon. They might be after that."

As they advanced again they heard the distinct sound of gunfire. Wordlessly the group picked up their pace, hurrying toward the sound of battle. The crested another hill to find a female marine sprinting toward them full tilt, Geth soldiers shooting at her heels. She had no helmet on, her black hair tied back in a tight bun she vaulted a large boulder and rolled into cover as assault rifle rounds clipped the top just moments later. About six Geth came into the clearing from a narrow path. The small commando unit immediately put suppressing fire on the Geth as the made their way toward the pinned down marine. Sheppard, Nihlus and the three ODST were able to quickly move to the marine's position, from witch point the Geth were neutralized in short order.

"Whoa, a Spartan." The marine gasped softly. "Ugh! I mean… Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams reporting!" Ashley shot to attention and saluted.

"What's the Sitrep gunny?" Sheppard asked. The Spartan's gaze swept the area.

"Man, it's fubar Spartan." Ashley explained. "They came out of nowhere. This huge dreadnaught just drop down and all these things started pouring out and shooting every one."

"Geth." Nihlus hissed.

"Seriously?" Ashley blinked, surprised. "The crazy robots that chased the Quarians off their own planet? The fuck are they doing all the way over here?! "

"That's what we're trying to find out." Nihlus piped in.

"A Turian?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow. " Why is he…"

"The Beacon." Sheppard Cut in. "We need to find it."

"Oh right that …. Ugh… Prothean? Yeah, the Prothean thing they dug up." Ashley nodded. "This way over here." She led them down to the dig site where they had to fight another small team of Geth.

"Shit." Ashley cursed when they saw the dig area was empty. "The Prothean… whatever… was here when I left not ten minutes ago… well when the Geth swarmed through here. They must have taken it."

"Looks that way." Sheppard commented as the moved up the path next to the Prothean site.

As they moved up the hill, they saw two Geth hold a man down on some kind of pedestal when a spike shot up through him, suspending him in the air.

"JESUS!" Romero cursed as the Geth turned their attention to the small team. Several other already impaled people were lowered down.

"My god they're still alive!" Ashley gasped as the humans got up. But something was seriously off about them. They were all withed and skinny, glowing implants sticking from their bodies. The creatures turned to Sheppard and her group. Let out a hideous cry and ran at them.

"What they hell did the Geth do to them!?" Kaidan exclaimed as they unloaded on the husks and Geth, making quick work of them. After dispatching the Geth and Husks Sheppard and her team checked the small research camp for survivors, finding only two, a woman and a man who had clearly been mentally unbalanced by what happened if his rantings were any indication. Sheppard did however manage to learn that the Prothean beacon had been moved to the tram station.

"Ok people we know our next stop." Sheppard announced as they left the small camp. They trekked for a few minutes until the tram station was in sight. There were more Geth milling about the platform and...

"Is that a Turian down there?" Ashley stated suddenly.

"What!?" Nihlus interjected as he looked where Ashley pointed. "Hey you!" He shouted as he took off sprinting down the hill toward the tramway.

"Nihlus get back here!" Sheppard shouted angrily as the Turian shouldered his way past a Geth trooper and made after the unknown Turian. "Damnit!" Sheppard swore as they engaged the few Geth that now gathered in their path.

Nihlus made it to the platform just as the other Turian set the tram in motion. Nihlus panted as he managed to get a good look at the other Turian before the tram got to far away.

"Saren?!" Nihlus gawked in utter shock. It couldn't be! What was he doing here With the Geth!? No! This was bad! This was very bad! What in the name of the spirits was going on!? He had to report to the council. This just got way bigger than just bringing back a Prothean beacon. But first the Geth. The ground shook as Nihlus watched the massive black dreadnaught lift back into the air and leave. Was that really Saren he just saw? Shit.

"Nihlus!" Sheppard declared angrily as she came up with her team. "What were you thinking? You don't take off like that!" the Spartan III snapped. She put a COM to the ship. "Edi! Can you track where the beacon is?"

One moment Commander….. Got it. The other end of that line your on…. Hold on…. I'm detecting several high yield charges around the other tram station. Looks like your new friends don't want any one to know they were there.

"Got it. Sheppard out." Sheppard cut the channel. "Ok we got a problem."

"Problem commander?" Kaidan asked.

"They set up bombs at the other station." Sheppard replied. "No telling how long till they blow. So we need to move."

"Roger." All four UNSC soldiers nodded their confirmation. They moved on to the tram as it cam back, gunning down the token force of Geth on it. After moving out at the next station they disarmed the explosives and fought their way across a walkway over to the other side of the station. There Sheppard and her team found the Beacon, glowing eerily.

"Was it doing that before.?" Kaidan asked Ashley. They were looking over the tall spire looking beacon as Sheppard called in for a pickup.

"What do you think it does?" Ashley asked stepping toward the beacon. Suddenly the beacon began glowing brighter. The gunnery Sergeant suddenly found herself being pulled toward the beacon.

"Whoa, whoa, HELP!" Ashley shouted out. She was being pulled directly toward the alien artifact.

"Gunny!" Romero, Kaidan, and Jenkins all moved to grab hold of the female marine.

"Move!" Sheppard shouted as she pushed past the three ODST, grabbing the Gunnery Sergeant and flinging her to safety. Unfortunately for the Spartan III, the beacon decided she was just as good a target, dragging even her directly in front of it. Sheppard was then lifted into the air as strange images forced their way into her mind. Images of death, torture, and pain. Images of machine like creatures killing everything.

"Commander!" Nihlus rushed forward to help with Ashley and the other when the Beacon exploded spectacularly, flinging the Spartan III's limp form backwards into the wall.

Author Note: One reviewer said I should bring in Master chief for this story. To answer, YES. He will be appearing. But maybe not in this story. I plan on make all three mass effects, and I have an Idea of when he will come in. It just isn't likely to be this story. Most likely I will hold off an appearance from the Master chief until the third story, or at earliest near the end of Mass Effect 2. With major changes. The one of the biggest being the Quarians and the how "Dextro/ Levo thing they trumpet in Mass effect. Not in my story fuckers. It is needless and entirely pointless beyond pointing out that male Sheppard and Tali will never have children. Also most Quarians will NOT being wearing those suits. They will have had a world to live on thanks to the UEG. Tali will have grown up on an actual planet; therefore will have no desire to go back to the original home world. Will not give two shits about the Geth beyond the "I wonder how they work".Also having grown up a UEG citizen, she will have been around AI's her whole life, and there fore will not have any of the phobias against them. Hell I even plan on giving Tali an AI she made herself. I wanted to mention this now because I plan on a romantic relationship for Tali with one of the three ODST that went with Sheppard. Just not sure who yet. Actually. You can help me decide. Post in your review who you think could be a good match for tali. Don't worry I'll flesh them out their characters much more as the story goes. But post you're vote. Kaidan, Romero, or Jenkins. Flames will be used to heat my pizzas.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: There's still time for my Tali/? Pairing poll. Please decide and give me your vote.

Chapter 4: The Council Pt1.

Sheppard slowly sat up and looked around her with a groan. 'The med bay of the Normandy'. Sheppard thought as she looked around the room. A middle age woman with graying hair smiled as she looked over to the Spartan III.

"Ah. Commander." Dr. Chakwas greeted. "Good to see you up and about already." Chakwas and Sheppard both looked to the entrance as Cpt. Anderson came in followed by Nihlus.

"I'm ready for duty sir." Sheppard moved to attention.

"I heard that Prothean beacon hit pretty hard." Anderson commented.

"Barely a love tap sir." Sheppard commented off handedly. She locked eyes with the older man.

"Ha! I bet." Anderson smirked. He turned to the ship doctor. "How is our Spartan none the less doctor."

"Aside form a mild concussion and a little bruising." Chakwas began. "She's fine. Hover I did detect unusually high beta wave activity in the brain and increased rapid eye movement while she was unconscious.

"I… I had some kind of vision. I don't know." Sheppard supplied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think that beacon tried to transmit information directly into my mind. But it's jumbled, unclear, just flashes of images."

"Of what?" Anderson asked.

"Death. Aliens being slaughtered by machines." Sheppard replied. "Not sure though."

"Who knows what that beacon did." Anderson commented as he turned around. "Doesn't really matter now. The beacon exploded after it did whatever it is it did to you. And the Council is not going to like that the Prothean relic was destroyed." Anderson turned back to the Spartan III. "It's going to look bad Sheppard."

"There were Geth on Eden Prime." Sheppard commented. "They were after the beacon."

"Geth?" Anderson looked surprised. "You sure?"

"Positive sir." Sheppard replied.

"That's going to complicate things for sure." Anderson muttered crossing his arms. He turned to leave the med bay. "We'll be arriving at the citadel Shortly. You and the ground team we sent will be reporting directly to Udina at our embassy. Be ready."

"Sir." Sheppard saluted as the captain left.

"Sheppard." Nihlus said after Anderson had left. "There's one more thing. I didn't want Anderson to hear this."

"Hear what." Sheppard felt her muscles tense slightly.

"I saw another Turian on Eden Prime." Nihlus began. "I saw him leave on the tram just as we got there. He…. He looked like Saren."

"Who's that?" Sheppard asked.

"Another Spectre." Nihlus replied. "He and I are friends…. Sort of." He finished.

"How are you 'sort of' friends?" Sheppard quirked an eyebrow.

"I like to play things by the books no matter what." Nihlus answered. "Saren was always a lot more… loose with how he interpreted orders. He didn't care how he did as long as it got done."

"And you think he's the one who set up the Geth attack on Eden Prime." Sheppard nodded.

"Not yet. Not with out definite proof that it was him. " Nihlus walked up next to Sheppard. "I need to do some digging. With any Luck, I'll find out if it really was Saren that I saw. Either way there was a Turian working along side the Geth.

"So, Saren or not, this Turian you saw is a rogue." Sheppard commented.

" Not to mention a traitor and a disgrace to my people." Nihlus finished. "I already put what I saw in my report." Nihlus turned to leave. "I know a few people I can squeeze for information. Look for me at Chora's Den. I won't be able to make it to the Council meeting. Good luck." With that Nihlus left.

UNSC Embassy, Citadel Presidium

"What do you mean 'our problem'? The Geth can only reach UNSC territory through COUNCIL space!" Ambassador Udina rage at the holographic images of the Citadel council.

"It is your responsibility to patrol your own boarders Ambassador." The Turian Councilor Sparatus sneered.

"And yours to patrol your side." Udina shot back.

"Please, nothing will be accomplished by throwing accusations." The Asari councilor, Tevos intervened. " We will resume this during your report to the Council in person. Not before."

"We will be in touch." The Salarian councilor, Valern, finished. With that their images blinked out.

"Humph." Udina snorted as he turned around. "Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you." He pointed to Sheppard and her ground team at Eden Prime.

"Only the ground team." Anderson replied. "I take it the Council will see us then."

"Yes but they are not happy." Udina shook his head. "Geth attack on Eden Prime and the Beacon was destroyed. Under your watch Spartan." He pointed an accusing finger at Sheppard. "You're just lucky Nihlus didn't' end up dead too. Then we could kiss your Spectre instatement goodbye."

"It's my fault the beacon was destroyed." Ashley stepped forward. "I must have tripped some kind of defense mechanism when I got close to it."

"None the less we have to explain to the council why they don't have a Prothean beacon to examine.

"Nihlus said he saw another Turian on Eden Prime." Sheppard commented suddenly.

"Another Turian?" Anderson turned to Sheppard, clearly surprised.

"Did he know who it was?" Udina asked stepped toward the Spartan III.

"He told he the Turian he saw was working with the Geth, and that he looked like a Spectre named Saren."

"What?!" Anderson looked like he had been hit with a cattle prod.

Author Note: And that's as far as I can go right now with out writers block interfering. Part 2 will come out as soon as I can think of how to do the actual Council meeting. Please give me any ideas you have in your review. I have a vague idea of how to play it out, but I would like reader input as well. Also keep those votes coming in for the Tali/? Pairing poll. Sorry it took so long. I've been trying to find work and get ready for college.


End file.
